


A.C.E hentai

by floating_chicken



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floating_chicken/pseuds/floating_chicken
Summary: A.C.E, sex.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A.C.E hentai

Jun slumbered into the room, carelesly hitting every table possible. It was obvious he was drunk on Donghun his juices. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were trying to watch "we bare bears" but the constant interuption of noices from the other room made this hard for them.  
"Chan it's your turn again"  
Jun yelled upstairs. Chan crawled downstairs on all fours, nothing was gonna stop him from pleasuring his forever love.  
"Not this again"  
Sehyoons grunted as Byeongkwan stared at his beautiful face.  
"Shut up and enjoy", Byeongkwan said.  
The unpurified noices so far from jesus' grace made him into something he never thoughthe would be. He kissed him with passion. While using the terrifying, yet pleasuring noices from Donghun and Chan as a guideline for his every move.  
"This wasn't gonna end well for me, is it"  
Sehyoon thought as the kissing got rougher and faster. Then he woke up, with his pants wet and body drained.

**Author's Note:**

> stop asking my opinion ~ friend who wrote it
> 
> my friend (that isn't a kpop fan) wrote a fanfic in class. so this happened.  
> im sorry for your brain. but if you made it till the end, thank you a lot. im sure it'll mean a lot to him :))


End file.
